Wallpaper may be applied to a surface e.g. a wall in a wide varieties of ways. Typically, wallpaper is applied to the entire wall surface and frequently to all or most of the wall surfaces in a room. However, wallpaper may also be applied to a surface in the form of a border. For instance, a border may be applied to or adjacent to the ceiling, or at another location, and in a continuous manner around all or part of a room. In other circumstances, wallpaper in the form of a border may be applied around more than one edge of a wall surface, around windows or other objects in the wall such that the strips of the border of the wallpaper are placed at a angle to each other. The most common angle is a right angle i.e. 90.degree., but other angles could be used depending on the circumstances. The wall surface could be a flat surface but it could also have a curved surface e.g. cylindrical, such as a column or other curved surface.
Wallpaper comes in a wide variety of designs, and wallpaper used in the form of borders is particularly likely to have a bold pattern. As an example, the wallpaper of the border might be a floral pattern, having large designs of flowers interspersed with leaves or other less prominent flowers. As used herein, wallpaper having a bold pattern, as exemplified by flowers and leaves in which the flowers are the visually dominant feature, is referred to as wallpaper having a dominant design feature.
If two strips of a wallpaper border are to be placed at an angle to each other, an aesthetic or other acceptable match of the two pieces of wallpaper can be obtained relatively readily if the pattern on the wallpaper is subtle e.g. does not have a large dominant feature. However if the wallpaper does have a dominant feature, it is preferable that the abutting strips of the wallpaper border meet in an aesthetically acceptable manner.
Thus, the person hanging the wallpaper i.e. hanging the strips of wallpaper border, is faced with the task of matching the two strips of wallpaper border and moreover cutting the two strips of wallpaper border in a manner that results in an acceptable abutment of the two strips of wallpaper border, including with no gaps between the two pieces of wallpaper border. This may not be readily achieved, even by persons with skill in the hanging of wallpaper.